harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Marauder Memories
Photographed moments and memories of the Marauders Era. Photo Album tumblr_m9p5tkklwx1r54efpo1_500.jpg|Marlene, Tonks, and Lily looking for a picnic spot. tumblr_mb0mzdBGzG1r54efpo1_500.jpg|A drunken James and Sirius playing hide and go seek. "Where are you Prooongs!" tumblr_ltirt38InS1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Race to Hogsmeade Padfoot?" "You're on Prongs!" tumblr_lzpa49MjHx1rq1uepo1_500.png|Pandora and Evelyn playing with the party balloons while decorating the Great Hall. tumblr_lv514cVpHS1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Moony quit moping about Tonks." "It's your fault I lost her Prongs..." tumblr_n8zk1fQKtu1thxyaso1_500.jpg|"Pads I can see Hogwarts from here." "We're almost home Moony" tumblr_mao357yfEY1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Dora what are you doing?" "I'm holding the moon, it likes me" "Well that makes one of us." tumblr_mgdzqlDrZ11r54efpo1_500.png|Padfoot running through the Forbidden Forest photo.jpg|Smashing Pumpkins concert that Remus, Marlene, and Jo attend for Tonks, Sirius, and Simon. tumblr_lus26iBgkc1r54efpo1_500.jpg|Drunk Sirius handcuffs himself to Remus. "Where's the bloody key Padfoot!" "Shh just enjoy the moment Moony, girls would kill to hold my hand." tumblr_static_james_and_lily_by_taymayer-d5gnwpu.jpg|James coming to bother Lily peacefully reading by the Black Lake. tumblr_mdpliwWofh1r54efpo1_500.jpg|Remus and Tonks looking for Sirius after his failed attempt to leap James' fence to Marlene's house. "Ow...I told you I could do it Moony." tumblr_mk4rygxm3v1r54efpo1_500.jpg|Lily and James after a bike ride around her neighborhood. tumblr_lyvyskyXwS1r54efpo1_500.jpg|Tonks and Remus playing hopscotch. Light brown hair to look natural for his parents. tumblr_m7mdmnuhv71r54efpo1_500.png|"It's the grim! Wait, nevermind it's just Padfoot. Come on Pads, Come here boy!" tumblr_ly2iqrS6id1r54efpo1_500.jpg|Alice with her cat Silky - Taken by Frank tumblr_m00m2mjpqY1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Grrr, Midnight growl at the meanie Reg." "I said I was sorry Evie." awesome-beach-best-blue-Favim.com-1944606.jpg|"Who says I can't sweep you off your feet Marley?" "Oh Sirius!" "Eww we are all right here." 118842-cuddling-tumblr-couple-kissing.jpg|"Moony! Nymph! Wakey wakey love birds!" "Ugh, go away Padfoot!" tumblr_lw2oa4YyQ11r6lesto1_500.jpg|Pandora looking for a peaceful spot to meditate. - Taken by Xen tumblr_m3kf7aE3pt1rp9ubco1_500.jpg|"Come on Regulus. This restaurant is good, I promise." (Evie pulling on his arm) couple-kiss-kissing-love-so-cute-Favim.com-99192.jpg|"Oh Merlin, Pan and Xen are being all lovey dovey again." tumblr_mel6358ODE1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"I think I can see them running." "Tonks, the water must be freezing." "Lily let her, she's worried for Remus." "We all are Marlene." tumblr_lygv8ePofU1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Evelyn, aren't you going to help me row?" "Shh Reg, come lie with me. The setting is perfect." tumblr_lzvfexvlz51rqq84no1_500.jpg|"Remus? Why'd you stop?" "I'm just nervous. I've never brought a girl home before." tumblr_lvu2k47ZyY1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Look guys, I can make time fly." "Very punny Marls." tumblr_m8rifceykY1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Look guys, I'm cotton candy!" "Nymph, you're always cotton candy head." tumblr_lvqvb5MJSK1r54efpo1_500.jpg tumblr_lwfhuiws9V1r6lesto1_500.png|Tonks, Lily, and Marlene purposefully wearing knee high socks and leather boots. tumblr_mxtrw0qtNk1r67u5lo1_500.jpg|"I love you so much Potter!" "I knew you would Evans." "Don't ruin it." tumblr_m8tvdoObDh1r6lesto1_500.jpg|"What are you guys staring at." "Prongs go look in a mirror." 0732aab0fcf356756481cd04ae914ab3.jpg|Marlene and Sirius bathtime tumblr_m8c1shWQ7u1rbo1jqo1_500.jpg|Tonks and Marlene at Faith's bridal shower. -Taken by Addie tumblr_m61blvmNZy1ryqmqqo1_500.jpg|Xen joining the Marauders for a camp out -Taken by Pandora tumblr_mud75iqf8S1skswjlo1_500.jpg|Sophie and Lily playing scrabble, to help Lily pass the time while James is out on the full moon. tumblr_lwhxb0S5Fr1r6lesto1_500.jpg|"Merry Christmas Marley." tumblr_lx17g8GvbN1r54efpo1_500.jpg|Remus and Tonks playing picture tag tumblr_nl69uhP3IJ1twv7hko1_500.jpg|"Merry Christmas Moony and To—oops sorry." -Taken by Peter Camping Trip tumblr_mavez9B8wm1r54efpo1_500.jpg|Arthur leading the search for a camping spot. Sirius brought his guitar for campfire songs. tumblr_m9sma3gIqQ1r54efpo1_500.jpg|Everyone gathering around a bonfire. "S'more Doe?" "Are you trying to make me fat James?" tumblr_lu0ydzhPsm1r5tk8no1_500.jpg|Marlene admiring the scenery just before Sirius tackles her into the lake. tumblr_mg0rqeLuV11r54efpo1_500.jpg|Remus, James, Fabian, and Sirius resting by a cliff tumblr_mnqold1Nqx1r54efpo1_500.jpg|Lily and Sophie taking a stroll through the forest. tumblr_lwgmperpqT1r54efpo1_500.png|Tonks, Jo, and Marlene cuddling to keep warm. "Can I join you ladies?" "Sorry Sirius there is no room." tumblr_m8sbknKyLV1r6lesto1_500.jpg|"Wow, amazing." "Yeah she is." "Prongs, I was talking about the scenery." tumblr_lyge1mjTNf1r6lesto1_510.jpg|"Help!" "Sirius don't help him, that's what James gets for walking across the tree." "I'm coming Prongs!" tumblr_m7ob2czG0R1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Come on girls! You are slowing us down!" tumblr_mgp65gVqPB1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"James I'm getting tired, can we rest?" "No Evans! I'll carry you back!" grace_phipps__ziple_1b0ovbn.sized.jpg|"Reg look at the pretty scenery." "Yeah yeah, looks great." tumblr_lvhzn025cD1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Sophie we are camping and you brought a book?" -Taken by Amos tumblr_n1vifj6vGv1rjtkqpo1_500.jpg|Cassia and Noah snuggling at the campsite.-Taken by Kenzie Lazy River.jpg|Tubing down the river - Taken by Emmeline Marauder Memories